vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Day of The Dragon
Overview Day of The Dragon was a story arc that had many very important events, and also revealed Taylor's true feelings about his role as a Elemental. Firstly, two Gods, the Elemental Spirits Radalok and Akasha were freed, and did battle with one another. Secondly, with the exception of Araseli, Amber's true form was finally revealed, as the sisters rode forth in an attempt to defeat The Dragon. Finally, with the arrival of Ana, she decided to end the imprisonment of all the Spirits, by ending their lives. She then reset all the Elementals in the world. Also, it should be noted, that although Ana restored almost everything that had transpired, the damage done to the land of the Southern Jungles was practically apocalyptic, with half the entire land being destroyed, and thousands upon thousands of lives being lost. The Spirit Purge After a accidental liberation and summoning of the Fire God, Radalok The Destroyer (at the cost of Taylor's life), the natural elemental balance of the world was thrown into complete chaos, and the world itself was in grave danger. This danger was so great, that Ana sent her sisters forth to deal with the threat. Amelia and Amber were defeated, both barely hindering the mighty Dragon. When Araseli stepped forth, wise, she knew a battle between herself and the Fire God would be pointless, as her own true form is also a being of fire. Instead, Araseli freed and unleashed the one being that stood on equal grounds with The Destroyer. The one he once called his wife, Akasha The Devourer. The two Gods, polar opposites, Fire and Water, did battle, annihilating half of the entire Southern Jungles in the process. However, in the end, The Destroyer was victorious, and now in his raw form, was to begin a the complete destruction of the entire world. This was when Ana finally stepped in. Lady Death decreed, that so long as the Primal Gods still lived, there would never be peace among the elements. And so, with a thought, Ana slew the mighty Elemental Spirits, and forced a restart of all the Elementals. This was the Spirit Purge. Taylor's Story Ever since he first found out he was the chosen Elemental of Fire, Taylor struggled with his power, and even feared it. Try as he might, even going so far as to spiritually commune with The Firstborn of Fire, Ronin Blaze, Taylor was never truly able to rise above the endless dark temptations and torment that The Dragon plagued him with. It reached the point, where Taylor wanted to be rid of it entirely; the major reason for this being he was heartbroken that his powers were a constant source of pain and sorrow to his wife Erykas. One day, Taylor began to hear bizarre chants and calls in his head. At first he tried to just ignore them, but they lasted for days, and were beginning to take a heavy effect on his well-being. He wrote down what he was hearing, and Erykas was actually able to decipher it as a very primitive form of the language spoken in the Southern Jungles. Though most of it did not make sense, two words were very, very clear. "DRAGON" and "REBORN". Taylor fainted shortly after, and fell into a coma, at the same time his body temperature elevated to impossible levels, actually causing damage to everything around him. This was when Raith and Syllve arrived, making their first appearances back in the manor in over a year. Syllve immidiately began setting up spiritual wards around Taylor, while Raith explained to Erykas what was happening. He told the story, that once every 50 years, many of the older tribes of the South gathered in a weeklong celebration called The Festival of Fire, with the last day being called The Day of The Dragon. He explained that since ancient times, these tribes worshipped a dragon entity that had mastery over fire. Taylor, having been the first Elemental of Fire in thousands of years, meant that such a religion fell into the pages of history. However, the tribes still gathered every five decades to hold the celebration, mainly for innocent festivities and gatherings. Suddenly, Taylor vanished. Unbeknownst to the tribes, the chant they sang every Day of The Dragon; long nothing more than just that, a chant, had this time taken full effect. Taylor appeared before the ritual altar, and before the eyes of all those present, burst into a spectacular flame that reached the heavens. This, freed Radalok from his eternal prison, summoming him onto the mortal plane, claiming Taylor's life in the process. After the titanic battle that followed, Ana forced a reset of all current Elementals. She resurrected Taylor, and summoning Erykas to his side as a witness, gave him a choice he wanted for as long as he could remember. He could continue to be the Elemental of Fire, or, give up the power for good. No longer willing to hide it, Taylor poured his heart out to his beloved wife, wanting nothing more than to stop hurting her with something he never wanted to begin with. Erykas, as the pure hearted and gentle woman she is, simply replied that Taylor had never hurt her, but she understood how he felt, and told him she would still love him no matter what he chose. With immense relief, Taylor was just about to say yes to giving up his power, when Ana informed him, that the line of Fire Elementals is unique, in that is is strictly hereditary. The power may lie dormant for ages, but it is passed from parent to child, always has been, always will be. This meant that Taylor was in fact a decendant of the great Ronin Blaze. However; much to his realization, this also meant that his twin brother, Pierce, was a decendant as well. Ana informed Taylor and Erykas, that if Taylor gave up the power, his brother Pierce, would be the next Elemental of Fire. Taylor chose to remain the chosen of Fire without hesitation. Outcome Ana decreed that harmony and balance could never be achieved so long as the Elemental Spirits remained alive (though note, this was primarily because of the evil actions of a handful, some Spirits were actually benevolent, and others simply neutral). She instantly brought their lives to an end with a thought. This had a drastic effect on Taylor specifically, as he was finally, free of The Destroyer within him. Taylor was seen speaking with Erykas, talking how he felt this emptiness inside of him without the malevolent presence, but he was so grateful for it, and he was so happy to finally have peace. As Ana reset all the Elementals of the world, she gave all of them the choice to keep their powers, or relinquish them. All Elementals chose to remain as such. Category:Story Arc